lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Craig Hollywood
Craig Hollywood (born Craig L. Williams in 1961) is an American member of the Imperial Court System. Born in Salem, Oregon, United States, he was elected Mr. Gay Portland XXIII in 1998 and as Emperor of the Imperial Court of New York in 2007. He also is a volunteer fire fighter in Suffolk County, New York. Introduction Originally from Oregon, United States, Craig became involved in the Imperial Court in the Portland area in 1997 and was elected Mr. Gay Portland XXIII Biography from Night of a Thousand Gowns 2007 Coronation Ball Journal http://www.imperialcourtny.org/bio_emperor.htmList of former Mr. Gay Portland's at http://www.rosecourt.org/main/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=13&Itemid=14 in August 1998. In late 1999, Craig was transferred by his work to the New York City area. He has been employed by Quest Diagnostics since 1984 at the Portland, Oregon, laboratory before transferring to the Teterboro, New Jersey, business unit in the Information Technology department. On March 31, 2007; Craig was crowned His Most Imperial and Sovereign Majesty, Emperor XVI Craig Hollywood at the Imperial Court of New York's annual Night of a Thousand Gowns charity ball at the Marriott Marquis Hotel in Times Square. Performers that night included: Cyndi Lauper, Daphne Rubin-Vega and Darlene Love. The charity ball was a benefit for PFLAG New York City's The Stay Close Campaign.Next Magazine, March 16, 2007 Issue 14.37, page 35 On March 29, 2008; Craig stepped down as the reigning Emperor of the Imperial Court of New York at the 2008 Night of a Thousand Gowns charity ball at the Marriott Marquis Hotel in Times Square. Performers that night were: Ari Gold, France Joli, Mary Testa, Kathy Brier, Megan McCauly, Stear a.k.a. Christopher Wilson, Kathy Brier, Jessica Lee Goldyn, Verna Turbulence, Cashino, Angel Sheridan and DJ Lady Bunny. Honorary Chairs for the charity ball were: Mikhail Baryshnikov, Tim Gunn, Michael Kors and Bob Mackie. The charity ball was a benefit for ACRIA (AIDS Community Research Initiative of America) and Bailey House.Press Release: Imperial Court of New York, February 22, 2008 Birth and education Craig Langley Williams was born in Salem, Oregon, in May of 1961 to Jim and Donna Williams. He graduated High School from Grants Pass High School, Oregon in 1979Toka, Grants Pass High School, 1979, page 176Grants Pass (Oregon) High School Alumni Directory 2003, pg 372 after attending South Middle School.1976 Trojan Sprit, South Junior High, Grants Pass, Oregon, page 13 He completed his Associate of Arts degree from Rogue Community College in 1981. He completed a third year at the University of Oregon but never completed his degree. In November 2003 he was awarded his Bachelor's of Science in Information Technology from the University of Phoenix and in May 2007 his Master's of Science in Computer Information Systems also from the University of Phoenix.University of Phoenix Online degree Career According to the International Who's Who of Contemporary Achievement, Williams was a Supervisor of Laboratory Information Systems Operations at Corning Clinical Laboratories - Northwest Region from 1984 to when published in 1995. Previously he was the Software Manager for Doxis Systems from 1982 to 1984 and a programmer for Creative Systems from 1981 to 1982. Community activities Civil Air Patrol A member of the Civil Air Patrol from 1977 to 1990. He raised through the Cadet ranks to become a Cadet Major and received the Amelia Earhart award. Upon turning 21, he transferred to the Senior ranks where he was eventually promoted to Major, USAFA (United Air Force Auxiliary) and served in various positions to include Director of Cadet Programs, Oregon Wing Headquarters and Director of Personnel, Oregon Wing Headquarters. Portland Cable Access Television A member of the Board of Directors (1988-1993) for Portland Cable Access Television; 1st Vice President (1989-1993); President (1993); chair, planning and development committee, 1988-1993. Craig produced several series and shows for the not-for-profit access television studio. He received a Finalist Award from the Hometown Video Awards, National Federation of Local Cable Programmers for his program series "MALES!" A performing arts video series 1989-1991. Portland Winter Hawks Craig also volunteered as newsletter editor (1994 to 1999) with the Portland Winter Hawks hockey club of the Western Hockey League. Arts Project of Cherry Grove Williams was asked to fill a vacancy on the Arts Project of Cherry Grove's Board of Directors for the season 2003. Imperial Court of New York After moving to New York in late 1999, he continued his activities in the International Court System by joining the Imperial Court of New York. After 7 years of service to the organization, Craig was elected in September 2006 to represent the Imperial Court of New York as their Emperor XVI Craig Hollywood. He was crowned March 31, 2007 at the Marriott Marquis in Times Square at midnight along with his new Empress XXI B. The gala coronation ball was a benefit for PFLAG New York City Stay Close campaign. Craig is known as the Fire Taming Rose Emperor of New York. Craig and B will celebrate their reign at the Imperial Court of New York's 22nd Annual Night of a Thousand Gowns on Saturday, March 29, 2008. The Imperial Court of New York is a member of the Imperial Court System. Named a brother by Empress Paris Idean of Massachusetts.Peerage of the Imperial Court of Massachusetts http://www.impcourt.org/massachusetts/peerage/fem_paris.php Family titles are handed out by monarchs of foreign kingdoms to specific individuals from other kingdoms. This is a standard practice within the Imperial Court System. Christopher Street Days - Hamburg, Germany 2007 The Pride Magazine from Hamburg, Germany's Christopher Street Days (CSD) 2007 featured an article on page 9-12 about the New York City Christopher Street. It talked about the history of the Stonewall riots of 1969 with a picture of the present day Stonewall Inn on Christopher Street with long time barkeep "Tree" on page 11. The article talks about past and present day Christopher Street and how the GLBT movement began here back in 1969. On page 10 is a half-page picture of Empress XXI B and Emperor XVI Craig Hollywood. These photo's and more were featured at a showing at the Ausstellung im Cafe Gnosa from 9 July to 5 August 2007 in Hamburg. Fire fighter He is a certified Fire 1 and Fire 2 firefighter with the Cherry Grove (Fire Island, New York) Fire Department. In September 2007 he was named a Training Officer for the department. He is also a Firefighter evaluator for the Bergen County, New Jersey Fire AcademyCounty of Bergen, Law & Public Safety Institute 2007 Fire Catalog, page 5.Bergen County Fire Academy: Fire Academy Volunteer Evaluators 2007 where he takes most of his fire training during the winter months. Cherry Grove is a beach community on Fire Island. There are no roads within the community. All emergency vehicle movement is by specially designed golf carts. Craig is very proud to be volunteering for such a unique fire department. References External sources *pride magazin, CSD Hamburg (Germany) 2007, neun gute Grunde zum CSD zu gehen, page 10. *Fire Island Tide, Friday, July 6, 2007, Vol. 31, No.4, Page 9: Pines Invasion. *New York Q News - Craig & B Crowned...at Gala ICNY PFLAG Benefit by Bruce-Michael Gelbert *Imperial Court of New York *International Court System *Blog of Emperor XVI Craig Hollywood *Boy in Bushwick - Imperial Court of New York NOATG 2007 *Cherry Grove Fire Department *Theater Scene (7/6/2005) Legends In Their Own Minds: A Rollicking Royal Revue by Jeannie Lieberman - Off-Broadway *FireIslandQNews - Labohn and Company Spoof Fashion in 10th Anniversary Doctor's Fund Show by Bruce-Michael Gelbert *Fire Island Sun-Jacqueline Jonee:Born on the 4th with Jonee by Jeannie Lieberman *Fire Island Sun-High Fashion Follies Flies Off The Runway by Jeannie Lieberman *Imperial Court Circular August 2001 *Bergen County Fire Academy: Fire Academy Volunteer Evaluators 2007 *Who's Who Registry of Rising Young Americans, International Who's Who of Intellectuals. *HX Magazine, November 2, 2007; Homo Dish column *Fire Island Tide, Friday, May 23, 2008, Vol. 32, No.1, Page 25: The Imperial Court of New York: A Night of a Thousand Gowns, by Bob Levin. Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:1961 birthsCategory:Living people